


Yuri's Secret Hobby

by ForeverProsperous



Series: Yuri's Secret Hobby [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Insecure Yuri Plisetsky, It's a harmless hobby not bizarre, JJ Mila Yuri and Georgi are briefly mentioned but that's it, M/M, Pining, Secret hobby, Yuri pining for Otabek, past Lilia/Yakov, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverProsperous/pseuds/ForeverProsperous
Summary: Yuri has a secret hobby that only his grandpa knows about (as it was his grandpa that got him into it), and has made it a point to keep that way. What he doesn't realize is that he's not the only one who is into this particular hobby...





	Yuri's Secret Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Check notes after finishing reading.  
This story takes place during the 2018 season.

"_Oh, by the way, Yuri, the annual catalog just arrived. It'll be waiting here tomorrow_," Nikolai finished, "_I'll talk to you later._"

Upon hanging up, Yuri's fist pumped in delight. A catalog from one of his favorite companies full of new items for the year was mailed to him.

What was the brand?

Märklin trains.

Yes, Yuri Plisetsky loves collecting electric trains, especially from Märklin or Lehman Gross Bahn (LGB, for short.).

It was a hobby he picked up from his Grandfather, who got him hooked when they set up a train around the Christmas tree when he was 6. Ever since then, he has grown to love them. They built a giant layout for both the Märklin trains in their basement (they are in the process of creating one for his LGB trains). Whenever Yuri wanted to blow off stress during the season, or if it was off-season, he would come down to his Grandfather's place and run them for a couple of hours.

Every birthday and Christmas Yuri would get a train and some rolling stock (passenger or freight cars) to go with it. They were very expensive, hence why Yuri only got them at those times. However, now that he was an internationally renowned figure skater with a lot of sponsorship money, he was able to buy some on his own. Yuri mainly bought them whenever he had competitions outside of Russia because there were very few shops in Russia that sold these trains. However, he occasionally orders them online if he has difficulty finding them.

"I can't wait to see what awesome shit will be in this year's catalog," Yuri said to himself.

"First off, Yuri Plisetsky, watch that tongue," Lilia scolded. "Secondly, what catalog?"

Yuri jolted in surprise. When did Lilia come into his room?

"None of your business," Yuri retorted. Lilia did not press.

"And lastly, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes." And with that, Lilia walked out of the room.

Yuri then relaxed and sighed in relief.

If there were one thing he was sure of, no one but his Grandpa would know about this hobby.

But most of all, he _especially_ did not want two people to know about his secret hobby: Viktor —for obvious reasons pertaining to teasing— and Otabek, the Kazakh skater Yuri was friends with (though Yuri wanted it to develop into something more). For Otabek, it was a matter of not looking so childish.

And the last thing Yuri wanted was to look childish in front of his friend.

* * *

Yuri decided to spend the weekend running some of his trains and check out that catalog. When he told Yakov and Lilia about his plan, he said he wanted to spend some time with his Grandpa (which was partially true; his grandfather occasionally came down and joined Yuri playing with his trains).

Practice on Friday seemed even more torturous for Yuri: Aside from Yakov being Yakov, Viktor and the pig were going overboard with the PDA, Mila was still talking to Yuri about stuff he could care less about, and Georgi was miserable about yet _another_ failed relationship (with someone who was even faker than Anya).

But the first thing Yuri did when he arrived at his Grandpa's place after practice (aside from asking about his health, how he's been doing, thanking him for picking him up) went straight to the magazine sitting on his bed.

He could barely conceal the excitement as he approached it.

"Did you see anything you liked, grandpa?" Yuri called out.

"Yes, it was on page 62," his Grandfather answered back. "However, I think you will love the American models they have on page 136."

Yuri immediately jumped to page 136. When it came to what types of trains he liked, Yuri preferred the American models but did have a fair amount of European models. When he saw the model, his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit," he muttered to himself.

The model he was looking at was gorgeous. It was a diesel train (with sound, too!) that had the Coca Cola logo on it, and it came with a series of freight cars. Yuri knew right away that he wanted this setup. It wasn't until he saw two sentences that also confirmed he should get this as soon as possible.

"**NOTE: This model is a one-time series, meaning that it will only be produced this year. It will be delivered across the world in the third quarter**."

Yuri put a post-it on that page and then browsed through the magazine checking out what else they had. He did like a few of the other products, but he knew that it was the Coca-Cola train he wanted the most.

A couple of minutes later, he went down to the basement and ran some of the trains, staying there until dinnertime.

* * *

Nine months had passed and Yuri, alongside the other Russian skaters and Yuuri, was spending two nights in Paris after winning silver at the Internationaux de France.

That afternoon, he began his hunt for that Coca-Cola train.

It had been rather difficult. So far Yuri had gone to 3 hobby shops, and none of them had the train. As he was on his way to the fourth hobby shop, he got a text from Beka.

"_Congratulations on winning silver, Yuri. Can't wait for the GPF in Canada_."

Yuri's heart soared at the kind message from his crush. It took some time, but Otabek and Yuri managed to get their coaches to let Otabek come to Canada to support Yuri. Yuri was excited about that.

Yuri then replied.

"_Thanks, Beka! I hope I get to beat that asshole JJ in his home country :)_"

"_Haha_, _I'm sure you will_."

Yuri chuckled at his friend's response and continued on his hunt.

* * *

Finally, on the sixth hobby shop, Yuri finally the train!

_'Oh, hell yes_,' Yuri thought to himself as he saw it from the display. He then turned the old gentleman sitting behind the counter. "Excuse me, sir, how much for this model?" Yuri asked, pointing at the red diesel train.

The older man got up to get a closer look at the price tag.

"650 euros," the man replied. Yuri checked his pocket to see how much money he had.

He was short 100 euros.

"Goddamnit," sighed Yuri. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have the money..."

The older man gave him a sympathetic look and put the train back in the display case.

"Thank you, sir." And with that, Yuri walked back to his hotel room. At dinner, None of the other skaters nor Lilia could understand why Yuri was extra moody that evening. Yakov looked at Yuri, trying to figure out what could be upsetting. In the end, this concern was short-lived.

* * *

Two weeks later, The GPF wrapped up, and JJ got a gold (those fucking judges were totally biased, Yuri thought to himself), and Yuri got bronze, with the pig slightly beating him to silver. Yuri was bitter about it. However, it was a close competition, so Lilia and Yakov were not disappointed.

The Russian skating team was now meeting at their rink where Yakov would give his usual end of the season speech which consisted of how pleased he was with how everyone did over the season, and what could be improved upon, and make sure to do some form of exercise over the break, among other things.

Just as they were about to leave, Yakov called out to Yuri.

"Oh, and Yuri Plisetsky, we need to talk about your behavior in Vancouver!" Yakov barked.

All of the skaters, even Yuri, were confused. Yuri did not also act up at all during their stay in Vancouver.

However, they knew not to press their coach, and they left the rink, leaving Yuri behind.

"Come with me," Yakov demanded as he began walking to his office. Yuri followed wordlessly, still concerned about what was going to happen.

* * *

Yakov opened the door and let Yuri in.

"Now sit down," Yakov said, pointing at a chair. Yuri once again complied.

Once Yuri sat down, he started talking. "Listen, I don't know what you are thinking, but I can't think of what I did that could cause such a scandal. What exactly did I fucking do?" Yuri asked although one could see the worry in his eyes.

Yakov then softened. "It was just an excuse to hold you back for a few minutes."

Yuri frowned. "For what?"

"To give you these," Yakov replied. Yakov reached under his desk and pulled out a long box along with a few small ones wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Yuri quirked an eyebrow but decided to open this gift his coach had given him. After a couple of seconds carefully opening the gift, Yuri saw the logo on the box and gasped. He then tore the rest of the paper off the box.

And there was the train he had been looking for for the past few months.

Yuri didn't have to open the smaller boxes to know that it was the freight cars that came with it.

Yuri looked up at Yakov with his jaw dropped. Yakov had a smile on his face.

"Yakov, how the hell did you know that I was looking for these?"

"Well, you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Yakov began. "I was at the same hobby shop you were at when you first saw the train because I am also into model railroading. At first, I thought you were buying a Christmas gift for your Grandfather since it's not very common for guys your age to be into collecting these. However, when I noticed how moodier you were at dinner that same evening, I knew that you were looking to buy that for yourself. So I went back and bought it for you. Think of it as congratulations for doing well this year, or as an early Christmas gift."

Yuri's eyes widened. "Wow..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "So, you're into trains too, huh?"

"Yes," replied Yakov. "When I was a child, my uncle was a train conductor, so sometimes I would come along with him."

"I became hooked when my grandfather set them up for Christmas," replied Yuri. "We even have a layout in our basement."

"I always wanted to have one of those, but Lilia wouldn't allow it," Yakov said. "It wasn't until after the divorce I was able to get one."

"Oh. Thank you, Yakov. That was kind of you," Yuri said with a smile.

Yakov grinned and patted Yuri on the pack. "You're welcome, Yuri. And I'm proud of you."

Yuri blushed. "Hey, Yakov? Can you keep this a secret? There are certain people I don't want to know. I don't want them to think I'm childish..."

"Does this involve a certain Kazakh skater?" Yakov asked with a knowing smirk.

Yuri gasped. "How do you..."

"Your grandfather sees the phone bill, Yuri."

'_Of course, Grandpa sees the bill, and talks to Yakov about it,' _Yuri thought to himself, making a mental note to call out his grandfather.

"Don't let him distract you too much, though." Yakov reminded. "And don't worry, your secret is safe with me. At least it wasn't my ex-wife who found out. She would use secrets like that as blackmail if one of her pupils were to slack off."

'_Believe me, I am well aware of that,'_ Yuri said in his head.

"Alright, go home and relax these next few weeks, and please say hello to your Grandfather on my behalf."

"You got it, Yakov."

* * *

"Yuri, what did you do in Vancouver?" Viktor asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing, Viktor," Yuri spat. "Yakov yelled at me for being nasty to a reporter," he then lied.

Viktor rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Hey, what's in that bag?" 

"Oh, this fucking thing?" Yuri asked, pretending to be nonchalant. "It's some stuff Yakov wants me to donate for him. Apparently, these were things he left at Lilia's after their divorce."

"I see. Would you like to join my Yuuri and me for dinner? We're having Katsudon, your favorite," Viktor grinned. 

Yuri was about to say no until he heard the Katsudon part. Part of him wanted to go, but the other part told him to go home and set his new gift.

Unsurprisingly, it was the latter part that won.

"Sorry, I have a train to catch, and I can't be sidetracked," Yuri replied and turned to walk toward's Lilia's house and pack up. 

He suddenly turned back to Viktor. "And for your information, that fucking pun was not intended," Yuri snapped.

Although deep down, it partially was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I got after reading a one shot about Yuri being secretly a fan of soap operas. Check it out:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591872
> 
> For anyone wondering what brands I'm referring to, check these out.
> 
> Märklin: https://www.marklin.com
> 
> LGB Trains: https://www.lgb.com
> 
> For anyone interested in what the trains Yuri was looking for, check it out.  
https://www.marklin.com/products/details/article/39622
> 
> https://www.marklin.com/products/details/article/45685
> 
> https://www.marklin.com/products/details/article/45686
> 
> https://www.marklin.com/products/details/article/45708
> 
> I might make this into a series, but I'm not so sure yet.
> 
> Huge thanks to my brother for supplying me with this info on the trains.


End file.
